Reconciliation
by Adriana.Khoo
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are divorced, but can they reconcile? Elliot and Olivia has one child together, her name is Julia and she is 5 years old. Olivia is with Brian and Elliot is single. They have been divorced for a year. Kathy and Elliot were never married so they don't have kids. I don't own any of the characters except for future characters, Dick Wolf does.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

-Elliot's House-

Elliot was sitting on his couch when there was a knock on his door. It was Liv with Julia. It was Elliot's weekend with Julia. When he went to open the door, Julia jumped into his arms. "Hi daddy" said an excited Julia. "Hi princess, how are you doing?", "I'm doing good, what is there to eat?" asked Julia. "Haha, I see someone hasn't eaten, there's some chicken in the fridge, just heat it up **.",** Julia left to go eat and Olivia started talking to Elliot, "She missed you a lot! Have her home by 6 on Thursday, I might not be home in time, but Brian should be there." said Olivia. "Okay." He said annoyed, after Olivia left, leaving Julia and Elliot by themselves.

"Julia, what do you want to do today? We have till Thursday to ourselves!" Elliot said happily. "Can we go to the park?" said Julia. "Anything for my princess! Just let me change, then we can go to the park, and maybe ice cream!" "ICE CREAM! Daddy, you're the best!" said Julia while jumping up and down.

The two left, and made their way to the park, where they played around on the playground, and then left to go get ice cream. Julia got strawberry ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, in a waffle cone. Elliot got chocolate ice cream, in a waffle cone. The walked home, while eating their ice cream. Once they got home, Elliot cleaned off Julia and changed her out of her clothes, then tucked her in.

"Goodnight, my princess. Sweet dreams!" "Goodnight daddy." said a half sleeping Julia.

Elliot then went back to his room, and sipped his beer while thinking about Olivia. "Why did we get a divorce? _I still love her_ , I can't believe I let her get away, I just wish things were the same. _I miss her._ "

-Liv's POV-

I'm sitting in bed working on a case, when Brian enters. "Hey babe, whatcha working on?" "Just some case, nothing new." "Well that's boring, how about we do something fun?" says Brian slightly pulling Liv's sleeves down. "Brian, I can't tonight, I have to go to court tomorrow, so I have to work on this." said Olivia while pulling her sleeves back up. "Liv, all you ever do is work. It annoys me, I'm going to the bar!" "Brian!" Olivia shouted, but it was too late, he was already out the door.

Olivia stays in her bed pondering her thoughts. "How did I get like this? Don't get me wrong, I like Brian, but there's no spark like El and I had. _Where did our relationship go wrong?_ We have known each other for 16 years and we were married for 3 years, everybody thought that our relationship was going to last, but yet here, we are divorced. I can't think about this, I'm in a relationship with Brian! _But am I happy_?"

The both of them had thought all night long, till they both fell asleep, thinking about each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

**Chapter 2: Hurt**

-The Next Morning-

Elliot woke up at 7 to his beeping alarm clock. He got into the shower, and then put on his normal work attire. He then went to wake Julia up.

"Hey princess, it's time to wake up!" Elliot said while crouching down beside Julia's bed.

"I don't want too, me tired." Julia said still half asleep.

"Haha, come on honey, you have school, and I got work."

"Okay, but can I have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Haha, deal, now go get ready, when you're done, the pancakes should be ready!"

"OKAY!"

Elliot went to go make the pancakes while Julia was getting ready. They both ate, and Elliot dropped her off at school, and then drove to the precinct.

-Precinct-

"Hey, Cap wants to see you in his office." Fin said. "Thanks man." Elliot said while walking towards Cragen's office.

As Elliot was walking to Cragen's office, he sees Olivia kissing Brian near the coffee machine. He becomes mad, but soon relaxes.

"Hey Cap, Fin said you wanted to see me?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, come in and shut the door." Cragen replies

Just when Elliot was about to shut the door, he heard somebody yelling. Cragen and Elliot rushed out of the office to see what it was.

-Liv's POV-

Brian and I were at the coffee machine talking, when we heard yelling. I looked over and there stood William Lewis. My heart dropped, Lewis was supposed to be dead, after the whole attack, I was never the same, El and I would always fight, and I pushed him away. Which is the reason why we got divorced.

"Where is Olivia?" Lewis shouted.

"What the hell is going o-" Cragensaid , but was stopped when he noticed it was Lewis.

"Well, is anyone going to answer me?" Lewis said, while waving his gun around.

"Right here." I knew I needed to show myself or he would do much worse.

"Olivia, nice to see you again. Now come on, before I shoot your little boyfriend." Lewis said while pointing the gun at Brian.

"Fine.", just when I was about to go, I hear Elliot shouting at me.

"Liv! Get back. You don't need to go with him!"

"No, if I don't, he will shoot Brian." I said stubbornly.

Just as I was getting close to Lewis, Elliot came running at me, but Lewis shot him before he could dodged the bullet. Lewis was distracted and he didn't see Fin took out his gun and shoot him.

I was in shock until I realized what just happened, I ran to Elliot and he was shot in the kidney.

"Liv, tell Julia I love her, and I will always be with her."

"No El, you aren't going anywhere, I need you to stay alive, Julia needs you to stay alive!"

"Liv, I have something to tell you."

"No El, save your breath."

"Liv, I love you." Elliot said while closing his eyes.

When I heard those words, my heart dropped, the man that I still love, still loves me.

"El, I love you too." I started to breakdown when I notice Elliot's eyes closed.

"No El, honey, I need you to open your eyes! Please, I can't lose you!"

Just then, the paramedics came in and Elliot was put into the gurney and rushed to the hospital. I sat there crying, till Captain and Fin came over.

"Liv, he'll be alright." Cragen said while pulling Olivia into a hug.

"Come on Liv, let's go to the hospital." Fin said.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Olivia said between sobs.

They left to the hospital, Fin was driving, Munch was in the passenger seat, and Brian, Cragen and Olivia was sitting in the back.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Brian said while trying to hold Olivia's hand.

"Am I okay?! The father of my daughter, my ex-husband, the love of my life, just got shot while trying to save me!" She yelled, but then she realized what she said and she started crying even more.

"The love of your life? Are you kidding m-" just as he was about to finish his sentence, they arrived at the entrance of the hospital.

"We'll finish this later!" Brian said angrily while getting out of the car.

Olivia got scared, she knew how Brian could be when he was mad, he would be abusive. There was only one time that he had gotten mad at her and slapped her, after that she made sure not to let it happen again, but tonight, she knew he was going to do more than just slap her.

"Liv, are you okay?" Cragen asked, he noticed her face had gotten paler when Brian left.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

The whole squad was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the results, when the door opened and Julia came in crying.

"Honey, come here!" Olivia said, holding out her arms.

"Mommy! What happened to daddy?"

"Baby, daddy was hurt by a bad man. He's going to be okay. Now, who brought you here?"

"Auntie Manda" Julia said between sobs.

Just then, a doctor appeared, "Family of Elliot Stabler?"

The whole squad stood up, but Liv was the only one that went up to the doctor.

"What's wrong?" Olivia said while holding Julia on her hip.

"Well, he's doing okay but-...

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I had to do it. What's the doctor going to say about Elliot? Also, what's Brian going to do when he gets home? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.**


End file.
